Beyond Freedom
by Arumbaya
Summary: -"Un sourire béat étire ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappe de la salive mêlée à du sang."


**Note :** _Ma Muse a fait une réapparition éclair, j'en ai profité pour pondre ceci. L'histoire m'a été inspirée par "l'univers" de "**the contract**". Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est une histoire écrite par** DIY Sheep** (anglais), vous comprendrez mieux le thème en lisant ma fic. Cependant même si le thème est similaire mon histoire ne prend absolument pas place dans cet "univers". Ensuite autre inspiration : une musique qui m'a donné l'idée de tous les passages où House apparait (vous verrez). Cette musique c'est : **"Beyond Freedom" par Audiomachine **(lien dans la fic)_

_Dernière chose, le récit est au présent. Et en l'écrivant je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'avais perdu l'habitude d'écrire au présent. J'ai bien galéré avec la concordance des temps et tout le bazar. Donc, pardon si c'est pas très correct._

_Enjoy !  
_

* * *

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= zkg_ afn KE nM&list= QL 

Il n'est plus là. Il est loin, très loin de cet enfer qui a été le sien durant ces 5 derniers mois. Il ne sent plus l'affreuse odeur de renfermé qui lui donnait la nausée auparavant. Il ne ressent même plus la morsure du froid qui l'irradiait pourtant à chaque fois que son jean – maintenant immense – imbibé d'eau croupie et d'urine adhérait à son postérieur. Il est accroupi dans un coin de sa geôle, replié sur lui-même et la douleur qui devrait vriller ses nerfs n'atteint même plus son cerveau. Ses bras enserrent étroitement son torse nu, ses doigts mutilés se servant de ses os saillants comme de prises. Son visage tuméfié est levé vers une petite lucarne, sa seule source de lumière. Il observe la lune, haute dans le ciel. Un sourire béat étire ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappe de la salive mêlée à du sang.

* * *

Wilson tient encore son téléphone dans sa main rendue moite par l'excitation. On l'a retrouvé. Il n'en revient pas. Ces derniers mois on été un calvaire. Ne pas savoir où il est, comment il va. Qui sont ces personnes qui l'ont enlevé ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec sa pratique peu conventionnelle de la médecine ? Tant de questions auxquelles il n'a jamais eu de réponses. Mais à présent tout est fini. Il va tout savoir ce soir. Il est même autorisé à assister à l'interpellation des coupables. Un fait exceptionnel. Mais il a tant insisté qu'on n'a pas pu lui refuser. Tant qu'il « reste à l'écart et ne se met pas dans leurs pattes ». Il pousse un long soupir alors que des larmes tombent silencieusement sur ses joues. Ce soir.

* * *

Le pavillon est situé dans un quartier à l'apparence plutôt calme mais l'état douteux des maisons alentour laisse supposer quelques activités illégales dans le coin.

Wilson sort de la voiture qui l'a emmené jusqu'ici et s'étire comme il peut pour apercevoir la bâtisse sinistre. Il frissonne rien qu'à la vue des murs décrépis et des volets qui ne tiennent plus que par un gond.

Une main puissante le tire en arrière. Des yeux verts lancent des éclairs alors qu'une voix grave lui explique que s'ils se sont mis à l'écart ce n'est pas pour qu'il fasse « le guignolo à gesticuler dans tous les sens » et les fasse repérer. Wilson acquiesce et va sagement s'asseoir sur une bouche incendie. Il les observe s'activer avec admiration. Tout est calculé, net. Propre. Pas un geste ni une parole de trop. Un ordre, une action exécutée au pas cadencé.

Au bout d'un moment, une jeune femme policier s'accroupit devant lui, le prévenant qu'ils vont donner l'assaut et qu'il doit absolument rester où il est quoi qu'il arrive. _Quoi qu'il arrive_, elle insiste. Il hoche la tête avant de la rattraper par la manche de son blouson.

_« Laissez-moi le voir avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »_

Des yeux bruns qui s'écarquillent, des sourcils finement dessinés qui se froncent.

_« Il déteste qu'on le voie en état de faiblesse. »_

La jeune femme le serre l'épaule en lui offrant un sourire hésitant. Ils feront comme ils pourront. Ami de la victime présent ou pas.

Une soudaine agitation. Quelques mots chuchotés avec énergie. Des bruits de pas sur le bitume. C'est partit.

* * *

Il les regarde approcher de la maison avec prudence. L'un d'entre eux fait un signe de tête et la porte est enfoncée avec un bélier. Wilson ne tient plus. Il faut qu'il y aille. Et si House avait vraiment besoin d'un médecin ? Ses pieds le portent machinalement vers cette bicoque miteuse où tout va prendre fin. Où tout _doit_ prendre fin. Il ne supportera pas d'autres épreuves. Il se met à courir, ignorant le poids du gilet pare-balle qu'on lui avait demandé de mettre. Il n'entend pas les voix de ceux qui essayent de l'empêcher de tout faire foirer. Mais on ne le retient pas. Il ne se pose pas de questions.

* * *

Il n'a pas mis un pied dans la maison qu'il se heurte à un torse musclé qui lui barre la route.

_« Vous ne devriez pas être là. »_ lui dit-on

Wilson reste silencieux, sa poitrine se soulevant sous sa respiration saccadée. L'homme en face de lui affiche un visage fermé et impassible qui lui donne le tournis. Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Il ne sait pas comment exprimer sa détresse, son besoin de savoir que son meilleur ami est en bonne santé. Qu'il est en vie. Il sent la rage bouillonner au creux de son estomac, il meurt d'envie de tambouriner sur ces pectoraux bodybuildés tout en hurlant à la mort. Mais il reste sans rien dire, se consumant de l'intérieur. Puis le bruit d'une force que l'on enfonce le fait sursauter.

_« Il est là ! »_ crie une voix avec un fort accent du sud.

Le corps de Wilson se remet soudainement en marche, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton « ON ». Il s'élance à la suite de son garde. Ils traversent une salle à mangée où deux cadavres relativement frais sont enchevêtrés sur un canapé défoncé. Le sol est jonché de seringues. Il ralentit, révulsé, mais un attroupement sur sa gauche attire son attention. Des murmures et des visages consternés. Il court, pousse, joue des coudes avant de dévaler une volée de marches menant à une cave sombre. Il stoppe net. Son cœur aussi. Eclairée par un rayon de lune, une forme cadavérique se tient dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière. Wilson s'approche à pas de velours, le barrage qui retient toute sa peine menaçant de lâcher subitement. Tout ça ne peut pas être vrai. Ce corps squelettique qui se tient devant lui ne peut pas être Gregory House.

Il s'accroupit lentement devant son meilleur ami, cherchant dans son attitude quelque chose qui le rassurerait.

_« Greg ? »_

Aucune réaction. L'homme continue à regarder la lune par la lucarne. Wilson tend une main tremblante vers ce visage qu'il connait si bien et le tourne vers lui. Ses yeux chocolats rencontrent deux orbes d'un bleu encore incroyable mais dans lesquelles plus rien ne se passe.

* * *

L'ambulance arrive vite. Evidemment Wilson est du voyage. Le bip incessant des moniteurs, les voix des secouristes, la sirène qui semble hurler sa douleur au monde. Balloté par le mauvais état de la route, il ne prête pas attention à tout cela. Ses yeux sont fixés sur l'homme étendu sur le brancard en face de lui. Sur ses blessures. Il ne peut pas arracher son regard des ces doigts sans ongles, de ces blessures de cigarettes. Son esprit se torture à trouver une explication à cette horreur et il lui faut toute sa volonté pour bloquer le processus. Pas maintenant.

Il observe les secouristes s'occuper des blessures superficielles. Une entaille sous le pied pansée, une brûlure purulente nettoyée avec soin. Wilson souffre rien qu'en regardant toutes ces entailles et tous ces bleus. Pourtant le visage du blessé reste sans réaction. Imperturbable. Le cou tendu vers la petite fenêtre de l'ambulance, ses lèvres craquelées toujours étirées par le même sourire absent, il contemple la lune.

* * *

Un an. Cela fait un an que tout est fini. Un an que Wilson peut enfin mettre des mots sur ce qui s'est passé. Une sombre histoire de réseau sadomasochiste. On lui a dit que les deux cadavres trouvés dans la maison étaient sûrement des squatteurs et que les membres du réseau n'avaient probablement occupé la maison que lorsqu' une « séance » était prévue. Ces derniers, sentant que le vent tournait, n'étaient plus retournés sur les lieux. Wilson n'y comprend toujours pas grand-chose mais d'un côté c'est mieux comme ça. Il en sait déjà trop sur les atrocités qui ont été infligées à House.

Cela fait aussi un an qu'on lui a dit que House a perdu la raison. Au fond, il l'a su dès que ses yeux se sont posés sur lui dans cette cave humide. Son esprit s'était retiré au plus profond de lui-même pour échapper aux sévices que ces détraqués lui infligeaient.

La décision de le faire admettre dans un hôpital psychiatrique n'a pas été facile. Mais autant pour lui que pour Wilson, c'est la meilleure solution. Wilson n'est pas prêt à tout abandonner pour s'occuper de son meilleur ami à temps complet.

Comme tous les vendredis depuis son admission, Wilson a fini plus tôt. Comme ça, il peut venir chercher House pour le week-end.

Il se présente à l'accueil et fait son plus beau sourire à la secrétaire.

_« Dr Wilson ! Comment allez-vous ? »_

_« Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler James, Claudia. Mais je vais bien, merci. Vous ? »_

_« Très bien aussi. »_

_« Il est dans le parc ? »_

_« Je suppose, comme toujours » _

Depuis la fin de son martyre, House ne supporte plus l'enfermement. La moindre porte fermée l'oppresse et il peut vite devenir agressif s'il ne sent pas l'air frais caresser son visage couvert de cicatrices. La nuit, en plus d'une légère veilleuse, il faut qu'il puisse regarder le ciel étoilé depuis son lit. S'il peut apercevoir la lune, alors il laisse parfois échapper un petit soupir de contentement.

Quand Wilson entre dans le parc, il le voit tout de suite. Son fauteuil roulant est placé sous un grand orme dont les feuilles bruissent dans le vent. Même d'où il est, il peut voir que son meilleur ami a la tête levée vers le ciel. House aime particulièrement observer les feuilles bouger dans le vent. James s'assied doucement à côté de lui, sur un banc en pierre. Il observe un infirmier jouer aux échecs avec un patient. Il ne dit pas un mot. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il sent une main agripper fermement la manche de sa veste. Il ne tourne pas la tête mais un immense sourire étire ses lèvres. Depuis un an, c'est la seule réaction que House daigne avoir. Et lui seul la provoque. Il inspire une grande goulée d'air et laisse son sourire s'agrandir un peu plus. Ce week-end, ils iront assister à un festival de jazz en plein air.

Oo FIN oO


End file.
